Tori's doll
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Before "Tori Gets Stuck" Jade had made a bet with Tori on who is the best at ping-pong. Tori/Jade/Trina/Holly. Rated M for Femslash & G!P Smut.
1. The new toy of women Vega

**A/N: Here, I had writing with David Vega/Jade West on "The Cop and the Goth," Now I use the rest of the Vega family with Jade.**

 **And you might wonder why I use Jade with Vega family? Well, why not? I love writing with this girl.**

 **...**

 **01 - The new toy of women Vega**

 **Vega's home  
** **Tori's room**

"She's quite an expert for a rough girl" Holly said as she was masturbating by Jade.  
"Fuck Jade! I knew you were just a slut ..." Trina groans as she fucks Jade's mouth in front of her.

Jade goes out Trina's cock from her mouth to say something, but she is immediately silenced by Tori's dick in her mouth.

"We do not talk with mouth full, I've already said, Jadey" Tori said, chuckling as she takes a handful of Jade's hair to set the pace for she sucks her sister.

Jade close her eyes and surrendered, as she had to obey Tori. She was on her knees in front of the 3 women Vega, who were just naked below the waist. Jade just wears her black lace bra with only her nipples out outside of the cups, while her thong (perfectly hugging her pussy and ass) is with the rest of his clothes on the floor.

She sucked dick of 7 inches of Tori as a pro, something she did not know yet, then she stroked the others dicks of Trina & Holly. They appreciate enormously the surprise gift of Tori, Tori decided to share her new toy with the rest of her family.

It is a small genetic defect with the women of their maternal family, they are born with both sexes. Not they see it as a failure, just as a godsend to be able to enjoy the benefits of both sexes. Their father David has struggled to adapt to this situation, but in high school, Holly knew he had a little SM side and he liked it.

Jade feels sperm stream running down her thigh, as her pussy was freshly filled by Tori, moaning while sucking their cocks, each turn.

Tori smiled as she thinks about how her new doll happened in this situation ...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"It's impossible, you necessarily cheated" Jade protested as Tori just put the last point of victory in their game of ping-pong.

When at Tori, she was doing the victory dance next to Jade.

"You know the rules, you have lost and I won, biatch" Tori has widest smile on her face.

Jade rolls her eyes and tries to get out the door, but Tori call her to order.

"Oh no, you will not escape you, you must fulfill your commitments."  
"Ok perfect, let's get in quick" Jade said very bad mood.  
"Oh no, it will go slowly, a week according to our bet" Tori smiles as she pushes the rib of Jade.

Then, Tori takes the hand of Jade and leads her to the outside of the playroom.

 **...**

 **Later,**

"Good now, put yourself in your underwear" Tori said to Jade, after coming inside her room.

Jade rolls her eyes and moves her feet from side to side as she did not want to do what Tori wants, even if she has to.

"Jade, the bet. You must obey all my orders ... any order" Tori said in a condescending tone.

Jade sighed, what idea of wanting to beat Tori in her own game, at ping-pong ... but she was too proud and she must pay the price, so she strips making sure to keep her underwear.

Tori sits on her bed and she orders Jade is installed on the floor between her legs open.

"Now, spread your legs and masturbates yourself, hooker" Tori gives her a new order.

Reluctantly, Jade did as she asked and spreads her legs, she proceeded to touch herself through her underwear. She hates Tori more through her humiliation, especially when she sees Tori take her pearphone.

After a few minutes, and having enough of this little show, Tori drop her hands in her pants, she unbuttoned the button and zips his zipper down. She removes her pants and panties, being totally naked below the waist. Jade realizes with horror that Tori had a penis, a real dick between her legs.

"I ... this is impossible" Jade stammers slightly.  
"Yes, that's possible. Now shut up and use your mouth for something productive" Tori says with firmness.

She grabbed the back of Jade's head and Tori pushes her cock in her mouth. Jade tries to back away but Tori blocks her with a strength that Jade never imagined on Tori.

"You like the taste of my cock?" Tori asked.  
"Nh-nh" Jade tries to shake her head but she is still blocked by the hand of Tori.  
"You know you love" Tori giggled at the pathetic attempt of Jade to resist.

Tori pushed her cock further into the mouth of Jade, until she feels she will touch her throat. Jade moaned, but not in pleasure and Tori likes the sound of her groan. Tori finally withdrew from her mouth. Tori grabbed Jade and instead knelt on the bed and her spread thighs.

She moves her hands from her hips to her lower back, then to her buttocks, Tori takes a moment to contemplate her ass perfectly. She pulls her underwear to see it in all its splendor, Tori uses her fingernails to scratch lightly, give them a red color.

"Ow" Jade moaning in pain.  
"Shhh" Tori whispers "It feel better."

Tori spreads her cheeks and examine the cute pink asshole of Jade, she also slips a finger between her slot to feel the texture of her pussy, then she pushes her finger at its maximum in her. Although Jade hates Tori, her pussy does not lie as Tori sees/feels that Jade is wet, although she is still resisting. Well, it will be even more fun to play with her two holes.

Now, it's 4 fingers searched her pussy & ass. Tori smiles and thinks she may try to push her fist into Jade.

That's exactly what it does, her both fists fuck Jade's holes at the same time, and Jade still rising a notch in pain, she never had anything that big in her. And despite herself, Jade still enjoys impaled on her fists, Tori smiled lack of expericence of her enemy.

 **...**

Without giving a rest to her doll for the week, Tori has released some toys under the bed

She put three dildos of different sizes, on her bed and she slips them, one by one, in the still dilated ass of Jade. But instead of moaning in pain, Jade felt a certain pleasure in feeling the toys came into her, and feel the vibration given as Tori has activated the vibration mode.

Then, Tori brings the legs of Jade between them, and Jade moaned again as she feels the big dick of Tori go inside of her lower lip, and she also feels Tori push inside her.

"Hmm, Beck is a lucky guy to have a cunt like yours" Tori smiles as she hears Jade moan to each of her in-and-out in her.  
"You'll never make me cum, monster" Jade gasped as she gives a hard look at Tori from behind.  
"You mean like you did not enjoy earlier" Tori laughed as she continued to fuck her.

A few minutes later, Tori warns her that she will soon cum and Jade supplit her not enjoy in her. Only, Tori does not listen her and she cums directly at the bottom of her uterus, making Jade cum too.

Tori withdraws of her and she sees a net of her sperm flow out of the pussy wide open of Jade.

"Damn bitch, I do not want to wear your kid" Jade cries against the pillow of Tori.  
"Do not worry, my condition makes me sterile" Tori reassures her.

It is a lie, Tori is rather a girl who produces very active sperm.

"It makes you happy to humiliate me" Jade said, giving her a glare.  
"Actually, yes. You were the only one to be a bitch to me and I make you just the same politeness" Tori retorts "but we have not finished yet, the week has just begun."

Earlier in the day, they had a bet at ping-pong, Jade had not fought against Tori at ping-pong andshe wanted fight her in this game, she was so confident that she has proposed a bet (and also to destabilize her rival): the loser must obey the orders of the winner for a week ... any order.

Then, the door opened and Trina & Holly come inside of her room, with arms full of bags as she returned shopping, discovering the two young naked girls.

Tori smiled as she just had an idea ...

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **Present,**

"Oh yes, she sucks my dick like a pro" Trina moaned as her cock is sucked by Jade "but now, I want you to lick my ass."

Tori orders to Jade of do the requestof her sister and Jade had to obey at Tori, without complaint.

The women in this family are monstrous, her jaw ached to suck her hard cock, she complained about the size of Tori, but Trina had a bigger dick than her sister (8 inches at least), not to mention their mother who was huge (over 9 inches).

Trina withdraws from Jade's mouth and proceeds to present her ass, but her mother puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait my daughter, I have a better idea" Holly said before the impatience of Trina.

Holly sits on the bed of her youngest daughter (as the three women were standing) and she looks Tori. The younger sister takes the hint of her mother and she does sitting Jade on Holly's lap, back to the mother. Holly moved her arms under Jade's knees to approach her, her dick against her ass. Trina takes the cock of her mother and she lines it in front the asshole of the gothic girl.

Then, Tori puts her hands on Jade's hips and she pushes her against the huge dick of her mother, making Jade scream in pain.

"Impressive, she arrived to take over the member of our mother" Trina says at Tori.  
"It's not just in the music she is talented" Tori replied to her sister, the two girls begin to giggle.

Then, Tori resumes her pearphone and takes again a video for posterity ... and maybe for blackmail at Jade if she becomes aggrasive with her again, after the end of the bet. Tori told her big sister also fill the ass Jade, she was wide enough for two dicks.

Trina smiled at her little sister before taking her place. Who knew there was a lustful demon in this innocent mind?

After having spread Jade's legs, Trina sticks her dick inside her ass. Jade can not hold back her tears as she now has two cocks Vega in her ass ... and the worst is that she takes pleasure in being so humiliated by this crazy family.

 **...**

 **A moment later,**

Tired of holding this position, the three women Vega had swiched place: Tori was lying on her bed, Jade on top of her, Holly behind Jade and Trina in front of Jade. Tori raises & down Jade on her dick by holding her by the hips, while Trina showed her ass and Jade had to lick her asshole, and their mother fisting her ass.

She does not know yet how long she will kept her sanity, her three bitch loved humiliated her in this way, but much longer as Jade hear them that they will soon cum.

Wanting to humiliate her one last time for the day, Tori asks her mother and sister to withdraw, then she whispers to her mother to find a utensil in the kitchen. While Holly comes back into the room, she saw her daughters masturbate slightly before Jade, who had her ass above her, still under orders of Tori.

Then, she walks in the room and put the funnel in the cunt of Jade. Another few seconds and the three women ejaculate in the cooking utensil to fill sex of Jade without wasting a drop.

Jade tries to always keep your head up, she did not want to lose the face in front of Tori, no matter what.

* * *

 **In the evening,**

Lying on her bed with a new bedding, Tori looked at a picture of Jade.

Tori is dressed in a white shirt with the symbol of hermaphroditism in pink on top, she smiled watching Jade's mood through her many photos, and videos, as she had fucked well with the help of her sister and her mother. Except for her spirit, Jade was beautiful and she would have liked her in another life, but in this life, Tori just wants to have fun and be famous.

She smiled at the stupidity of Jade, she really believed that she was sterile, that the women of her family can not give the life. She knows that Jade would be horrified to bear her child, and Beck can assume paternity, Tori is not interested in that role.

Tori gets up and opens the bottom drawer of her dresser. There are several photos, one of her previous "victims".

There was Gwen, a study partner André; Jessica Wolfe, a ex of Robbie; Alyssa Vaughn, the rich girl; Eva Harris, the sister of her friend André; Kesha, the super star who came a few weeks ago and Carly Shay, the celebrity web of iCarly. There were at least a dozen other pictures.

Gwen, Jessica and Alyssa were nice, just a quickie to relieve tension between the partners from time to time. Eva was cuddly and naive, easy to corrupting. Kesha was the most bitch that she had ever known, she did not hesitate to stay to sleep with her and Trina. Having been playing with their boyfriend (Steven seemed appreciated that Tori had a dick, but he seemed want to a real pussy), she decided to comforted Carly in her way, Carly wears fuller clothing for the past emissions.

Meanwhile, she put in order the photo of Jade (Tori had taken it as Jade was in the arms of Beck) in her collection.

Tori smiled, she still has 6 days to enjoy Jade and find new humiliations for her.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Even more humiliation!

**A/N: Here's a little bonus, I planned to do one chapter in the beginning, but I was quite inspired by Tori wanting Jade humiliated even further.**

 **I warn you now, it'll be more bad for Jade, so do not read if you do not like it.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **...**

 **02 - Even more humiliation!**

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Tech Theater  
** **A week later,**

"It's great! Jade sucks my dick, I can not believe" Sinjin exclaims happily, as it was his turn to be sucked by the girl.  
"Yes, I'm sure she's very happy" Tori said as she was about to count a wad of tickets in her hands.

It was the last day of bet, and feeling of partageuse mood, Tori wanted marked the event and she had planned to complete the day of Jade making most boys, and some girls, very happy with her body. She uses this room as it is generally not used to this hour.

She never admit it, but Tori knew Jade was beginning to develop a penchant for self-humiliation and sadomasochism. It's a shame she had only a week, Tori could improve the training of gothic girl in perfect masochist slave, Tori wears even a jeans and black T-shirt with writing "My Slave Is A Goth Girl" in white.

With all that Jade had taken, it was definitely sure she is pregnant. When Jade was with other boys, Tori gives contraceptives at Jade, then it's just stimulants for fertility. She and Beck will have a nice surprise and knowing that Jade was smart, she will not say anything to preserve her relationship with Beck.

There is still some time before the end of the bet, then the three boys (Sinjin, Ryder & Ian) will be the last. Ian has paid less, as he was still a good friend of Tori at her old school. Jade was extremely happy that this nightmare will soon be over, and she never want to deal with Tori for anything, she understood the lesson. She managed to hide this affair to Beck (how she managed, she struggles to understand)

She stopped sucking Sinjin to rise, giving a perfect view of her beautiful body, perfectly cast in this micro-bikini yellow extremely small (Tori knows she hates that color), simply hiding her nipples & the slit of her pussy .

"You can use what you want, guys, you still have 20 minutes" Tori warn them, as Jade was sitting on the stage.

The boys screamed with joy and agree to the position. Jade was over Ian, Sinjin looking forward to her side, and Ryder is standing.

Jade moaned, sitting on Ian's cock, which slide easily into her asshole, but still as tight as her first anal penetration. They groaned with pleasure as she starts bouncing on his dick, she stops moving for leave Sinjin (to her regret) pushed his cock in her pussy, Jade let out a gasp of pleasure feeling his penis enter in her.

Ryder joined the others by sliding his cock between large breasts of Jade, he used her chest to masturbate and Jade feels compelled to use her mouth on the boy to try to make him come faster, and end this nightmare.

* * *

After several minutes, Tori smiled, Jade was trying her best to make them come as quickly as possible, she remembers after the first day with Trina & Holly.

The second day, Jade was wearing a very short dress and very light underwear and Tori introduced two dildos in her both holes and activated on "ON" in the morning. In the afternoon, Tori ordered at Jade to seduce the teacher Physical Education and she made a little video of the two, the teacher licking pussy soaked of Jade in a secluded corner of the school.

The third day was more difficult, it was group sex but fortunately, none of the other two girls knew Jade. The trouble is that they are girls very influential person in showbiz.

The fourth day was like the previous one, except that it was more SM and Jade wore special outfits with other girls, this time totally unknown.

The fifth day was great exhibitionist, Jade was just in a blue dress net, but Tori has allowed her to wear sunglasses. They strolled along the beach and sometimes, Tori ordered her to masturbate herself behind a tree or bush. Very humiliating as Jade was caught several times.

The sixth day was pretty special, Tori had planned to make a film with two other girls and her mother & her sister. Jade and the other two girls were blindfolded. When Tori was shown at Jade the film at the end, Jade recognized her own mother with Holly and Cat with Trina. She wonders how they found themselves in this situation.

Checking her pearhone, Tori see that it is nearly the end of the game.

Ian was ready to explode, and Sinjin will not last longer than him. Finally, they take their charges (essentially) the same time, at bottom of Jade, who still enjoyed once before they withdrew and relax.

Do not have cum, Ryder will end up fucking her juicy round breasts with all he has left. He continued to pump his cock through her chest, until Jade licks the tip of his cock, which made him release his load on her face. When finished, she will be washed with a wet wipe that Tori hands her (out of the question to swallow their filthy semen).

The boys get dressed after clean as they could, and they leave the room laughing.

 **...**

"Well, now the challenge is over and I no longer obey you" Jade says ending to dressed.  
"That's right" Tori confirmed by looking to her clothes.  
"Okay, from now on, I never want to deal with you" Jade said, giving her a glare before leaving the room.

Tori simply smiled as she looks Jade left the room, slamming the door loudly.

"Oh, Jade, if you knew how you're wrong" Tori shakes her head as she left the room too.

* * *

 **Six years later,**

 **Oliver's apartment  
** **Jade & Beck's chamber**

"Well, Jade Oliver, you always loves I do you fuck" a Tori of 23-year says chuckling "Beck is unable to satisfied you."

Jade could just reply with a vague grunt.

"No need to answer, you wet like a real fountain."

Position on all fours on the marital bed as Tori ordered to Jade, her long white robe of pregnancy tucked into her waist, and her pantie at mid-leg down, Tori firmly fucked Jade from behind, making squeak the bed and slammed her firm stomach and muscled against her buttocks.

Tori was wearing just a corset and leather boots, the rest of her clothes on the chair next, like Tori had come visited Jade on her motorcycle 'Enfield', she bought it 5 years ago.

Things had changed in 6 years.

Surprise pregnancy of Jade (and as Tori had predicted, Beck accepted paternity without question), then marriage before childbirth, Jade leaving high school for her son with Beck (who hads found job), the PMA where Tori has easily become famous without Jade as rival, the next three years where Tori took advantage of all the benefits they could before retiring.

She had never considered that it lasts a long time, she just wanted to have fun after all, and with all the money she earned, she could do what she wanted now.

She traced Jade in Jacksonville, Florida. They left without saying goodbye and Tori suspected Jade that she wanted to be as far from her as possible. Fortunately Beck was a happy fool, Tori does not hate him, he is just too much inexpressive for her.

And now, since the last 8 months, Tori had taken advantage of Jade as she wanted to.

And without knowing it, Beck encouraged her to spend as much time as possible with his wife, to the chagrin of Jade.

Since then, Tori was not annoyed with Jade.

Under duress, Tori told Jade she would be her whore to her, before being a wife to her husband. Jade was easily subject to Tori, with a pleasure that she had repressed by biting her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure rising in her.

"C'mon, wagging your ass that I feel your cunt on my dick" Tori said, slamming her buttocks.

Having lost the strength to fight, Jade obeyed the finger and the eye to the delight of Tori, unlike her husband. According to her guidelines, Jade should no longer have sex with him, Tori only allows her to masturbate him when they are in bed, but her pussy, ass and mouth are reserved for Tori.

When Beck is working, Jade must receive Torir as her true lover and kiss her as a loving wife. Jade fear her and hate her, while desired her too. She adopted an attitude increasingly haughty with her husband, referring to him her humiliation of sexual toy submitted. Tori uses her and abuses her when she wishes it.

Then, Jade falls pregnant again and she was sure that Tori was the father, as she is sure that Tori (or Trina or Holly) is also the father of her first child, the girl was well calculated her move with this bet. She regretted every day of having her challenge.

"So Jadey, how is our child? I hope you show yourself worthy of his education, as he is a Vega after all" Tori said as she slaps her ass rhythmically.

Jade screams enjoyment, while Tori shoots her load of cum against her womb. The evocation of their son did cum Tori faster in Jade's asshole, and Jade is not indifferent to the idea that her son is of Tori.

 **...**

Slumped against the bed, her ass raised and her head buried in the pillow, Jade takes her mind while Tori wipes her dick on the bed sheets. Jade finds the strength to rebel to treat her of bitch and ask her for the umpteenth time, to leave her alone, she and her family.

"You're no better than me, I just spoke your son for make you cum" Tori said, laughing a good shot.

Blushing with shame, Jade abandons resigned, then she turns to waking to find that it is soon time to get her son into Kindergarden.

"Go take Axel at school" Jade said, sitting up on the bed.  
"You want me to get my son to school?" Tori request for confirmation, not hiding her smirk.  
"Yes, go and look for your son to school, dirty bitch" Jade shouts at Tori.  
"But with pleasure, it is what all fathers family attentive, right?" Tori replied with a smile lip.

Finally, Tori leaves the apartment to go towards the school.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, I may have exaggerated towards the end, but I warned that it would be especially bad for Jade.**


End file.
